Dyskusja użytkownika:Cristiano16/archiwum1
Witamy na Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Wycofałem w artykule Grand Theft Auto V, bowiem niestety w obecnej formie ta ciekawostka zawiera zbyt mało informacji, jest za mało dokładna, by ją zostawić. W razie problemów pisz. Pozdrawiam, 16:56, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) Tao Cheng : Myślę, że encyklopedia nie jest miejscem na wszelkie „można powiedzieć”, jednak zachęcam do dalszego edytowania. Pisz w razie problemów. Pozdrawiam, 13:18, kwi 18, 2016 (UTC) Bob Mulét Witaj, dziękuję za dodanie nowego artykułu. Prosiłbym Cię jednak, abyś na przyszłość linkował stworzony artykuł do innej strony doń się odnoszącej - nie będzie wtedy figurował w rejestrze porzuconych stron. I czy mógłbyś rozwinąć ten artykuł? O jaki napad chodzi? Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:45, kwi 18, 2016 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 14:34, kwi 19, 2016 (UTC) Bank Rezerw Federalnych Osobiście nie widzę zbyt dużego podobieństwa między tym a tym. Pozwoliłem sobie usunąć Twą ciekawostkę; jeśli się z tym nie zgadzasz, uzasadnij, chętnie wysłucham :). Zachęcam do dalszego edytowania i pozdrawiam, 14:43, kwi 20, 2016 (UTC) Artykuły Mam kilka uwag odnośnie tworzonych przez Ciebie treści. Po pierwsze nie twórz artykułów jeżeli mają one być strasznie krótkie. Tworzenie takich treści jest bezcelowe, gdyż praktycznie nic nowego one nie wnoszą. Równie dobrze mogłoby ich nie być, więc lepiej następnym razem postaraj się je rozwijać dodając do nich więcej informacji i najlepiej grafiki z gry. Po drugie używaj półpauzy (–), a nie dywizu (-) po nazwie opisywanej rzeczy czy postaci. Znak ten możesz znaleźć podczas edytowania na dole strony w podpunkcie Symbole. Po trzecie po półpauzie nie rozpoczyna się zdania wielką literą. Po czwarte informacje w infobox postaci powinny być rozpoczynane od nowej linijki za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się kreska pionowa (|). Mam nadzieję, że te informacje pomogą Ci w tworzeniu kolejnych artykułów na GTA Wiki. Jeżeli nie wiesz jak coś zrobić to polecam Ci rozbieranie artykułów o podobnej tematyce na czynniki pierwsze i przez to ogarnianie jak dane rzeczy dodawać do własnych artykułów. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:40, kwi 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Grafiki Na wiadomości w dyskusji najlepiej odpowiadaj pod jedną nazwą, tak jak ja teraz (temat Re: Grafika, do wiadomości o tytule Grafika), a gdy chcesz pisać na ten sam temat to wystarczy, że zaczniesz pisać pod wcześniej stworzonym tematem linijkę niżej dając przed tym dwukropek (:). Dodatkowo podpisuj się używaj czterech tyld (~). Odnośnie grafik należy je przesyłać na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij stosując się do zawartych tam informacji. Jeżeli chodzi o wstawianie grafik do artykułów to potrzebne informacje znajdziesz na stronie Pomoc:Wstawianie obrazków. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:23, kwi 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Problem Cześć, sposób przesyłania obrazków opisał wyżej Stuble. Do infoboksu możesz je w edytorze źródłowym dodać przy pomocy parametru grafika, np. Instrukcji dodania grafiki poprzez edytor wizualny nie podam, bo używanie tego edytora mocno szkodzi stronom i należy zaprzestać używania tego bytu. W razie problemów pisz na dyskusji lub wejdź na nasz kanał IRC :). Szczególnie zalecam to drugie w godzinach wieczornych. Pozdrawiam, 15:08, kwi 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Leonora Johnson Em... Kolega wie, o czym pisze, czy tylko bierze treści z anglojęzycznej Grand Theft Auto Wiki lub innego źródła? Użytkownicy piszący arty po dwa zdania raczej nie zaczynają nagle pisać artów po ~56Liczba kropek w Twym artykule.. Pozdrawiam, 16:22, kwi 21, 2016 (UTC) Wiem że może wydawać się to dziwne, ale sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą - przysięgam oraz własnymi informacjami ponieważ o sprawie Elizabeth Short dowiedziałem się gdy czytałem artykuł o najbardziej zagadkowych zbrodniach w historii czy jakoś tak. Przyznaję że dużo informacji wziąłem ze strony internetowej w grze (whokilledleonorajohnson) ale to tyle, aby napisać ten artykuł nie korzystałem z anglojęzycznej wiki. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Edytor Powiem wprost: edytor wizualny, którego używasz, niszczy kody stron, które tworzysz, a wszyscy tutaj mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż ciągle przepisywanie kodu Twych artów od nowa. Wyłącz wspomniany edytor lub licz się z konsekwencjami. Pozdrawiam, 16:43, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) Edycje, edycje i jeszcze raz edycje... Może zaczniemy od tego: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plik%3AHayden_Dubose_%28V%29.jpg&diff=148390&oldid=148309 Mi to już podchodzi pod wandalizm. Wspominałem Ci wcześniej, że masz się stosować do wszystkich informacji znajdujących się na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij. Nie możesz wypisywać w tamtym polu tego co Ci przyjdzie do głowy. Kolejne co zauważyłem to to, że mimo moich rad nie potrafisz tworzyć infoboksów i wstawiać do nich grafik co utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że nie przeczytałeś w ogóle stron pomocy. Dodatkowo twoje artykuły są nadal skurczone do minimum, byle tylko były i jak widzę idziesz w ilość, a nie w jakość. Wygląda to tak jakbyś działał jak jakiś robot, który chce na siłę nabić swój licznik edycji i robi wszystko automatycznie nie zważając na to, że popełnia przy tym wiele błędów. Lepiej dla Ciebie byś posiedział jeszcze dużo czasu nad stronami pomocy i uważnie je przeczytał, abym nie musiał kolejny raz pisać do Ciebie na dyskusji. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:52, maj 4, 2016 (UTC) Kanał IRC 18:06, maj 9, 2016 (UTC) Interpunkcja # Wydzielaj zdania podrzędne przecinkami, czyli zaczynaj i kończ je przecinkiem. #: Mężczyzna, który ukradł samochód, został złapany przez policję. # Nie wydzielaj przecinkiem okoliczników na początku zdania. Polecam tę lekturę. #: Po odwiedzeniu domu swojego kuzyna, udał się do kawiarni. #: Po odwiedzeniu domu swojego kuzyna udał się do kawiarni. # Pamiętaj o wydzielaniu przecinkami zdań podrzędnie złożonych okolicznikowych celu. #: Poszedł do sklepu, aby kupić bułki. # Wpadnij na nasz kanał IRC ;). # Przypominam, że niestosowanie się do zasad pisowni poskutkuje konsekwencjami. # Pisz w razie problemów ;). Pozdrawiam, 17:21, maj 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pytanie Nie, pełne imię i nazwisko nie jest wymagane. Pozdrawiam, 17:14, maj 17, 2016 (UTC) Kwestia interpunkcji i nie tylko Ponownie przypominam o wydzielaniu zdań podrzędnych przecinkami, ponadto gdy linkujesz do misji z tekstem (misja) w nazwie, to tego tekstu nie dodawaj, on nie jest częścią nazwy misji. I lepiej wejdź na kanał IRC ]:>. Administracja jest już zmęczona koniecznością poprawiania Twych dzieł, część nawet chyba za bardzo zmęczona, więc dalsze niestosowanie się do zaleceń może spowodować wyciągnięcie konsekwencji. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz pisać na dyskusjach i wchodzić na wspomniany kanał. Pozdrawiam, 19:50, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) Pliki Proszę, zapoznaj się z naszym nazewnictwem plików i zacznij przesyłać grafiki przez S:Prześlij, nie przez edytor. Zachęcam też do zmiany skórki na Nowoczesną. Pozdrawiam, 19:47, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) : Po prostu jako parametr grafika podajesz nazwę pliku. Bez żadnych dodatków, bez nawiasów kwadratowych. O tak: | grafika = Javier Madrazo (V).png : Pozdrawiam, 21:02, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) Jak wcześniej mówiłem podczas przesyłania plików należy stosować się do wszystkich zaleceń znajdujących się na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij, czyli w polu Opis (licencja) wpisujesz, np. Screen|V|postać w nawiasach klamrowych ( ), bez żadnych kombinacji. Jeżeli opisujesz postacie to prawie zawsze wpisujesz podaną przeze mnie licencję. W polu Nazwa docelowa wpisujesz nazwę tego co dodajesz oddzielając słowa od siebie spacją, kiedy pojawia się ich kilka, a następnie po spacji w nawiasie okrągłym () wpisujesz skrót części serii z jakiej ten plik pochodzi (oprócz loga, kiedy to wpisujesz w nawiasie słowo logo), np. Jimmy Boston (V).png . Przechodząc do sprawy infoboksów. Wzorując się na artykułach powinieneś zauważyć, że oprócz Nazwy docelowej nie wpisuje się w rubrykę grafika NIC więcej. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:05, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) Niepotrzebnie wpisujesz do licencji personalia postaci. Samo postać w zupełności wystarczy. Używasz tylko tego wzorca: , gdzie słowo postać jest, można by powiedzieć, wartością stałą, nie zmieniamy go zależnie od danych osobowych konkretnej postaci. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:59, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) :W polu Opis (licencja) nie wpisuj NIC oprócz tekstu w nawiasach klamrowych. Plik nie może mieć więcej niż jedną licencję. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:38, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) Nazewnicotwo plików Proszę, zapoznaj się z tą stroną. Po raz kolejny zachęcam też do wpadnięcia na kanał IRC – nie wymaga to czasu a pozwala omówić pewne sprawy łatwiej i w przyjemniejszej atmosferze ;). Pozdrawiam, 20:05, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Oznajmienie i prośba Kwestia wtyki zostanie omówiona przez Administrację wkrótce®, bo mamy pewne wątpliwości związane z tym artykułem. Ten o Leonorze niedługo przeniosę, muszę tylko dokonać poprawek. Proszę tylko, podaj konkretne źródła w grze, na podstawie których opierasz te informacje (internet, radio, TV...). Pozdrawiam i ponownie zapraszam na kanał IRC :P, 18:57, maj 28, 2016 (UTC) PS: I przypominam o tym, co napisał Stuble wyżej. Oficer Lewis Czy oficer Lewis to sposób, w jaki jest nazywany w polskojęzycznej wersji gry? Pytam, bo angielskie słowo officer oznacza funkcjonariusza, nie oficera. Pozdrawiam, 20:23, maj 29, 2016 (UTC) : Przeniesione. Każdy może zmienić nazwę strony, wystarczy kliknąć opcję zmień nazwę ponad treścią artykułu na Nowoczesnej skórce, którą zalecamy, lub podobną na domyślnej skórce, którą odradzamy. Ponadto ponownie proszę, żebyś nie dodawał licencji poprzez wybranie pozycji z listy, wystarczy wpisać odpowiedni kod w pole Opis, nie ma potrzeby wstawiać dwukrotnie to samo. Pozdrawiam, 20:46, maj 29, 2016 (UTC) : PS: Ponownie proszę ← Ponownie proszę o to jako Administracja, nie byłeś wcześniej proszony o to przeze mnie samego, lecz innych członków. Re: Nowoczesna skórka Wystarczy wpisać nazwę strony, którą chcesz utworzyć, w wyszukiwarkę i kliknąć czerwony link u góry wyników ;). Pamiętaj też, że należy się podpisywać poprzez ~~~~, nie poprzez ręczne dopisanie pseudonimu. Pozdrawiam, 17:34, maj 30, 2016 (UTC) Nazewnictwo plików Proszę… Inaczej będę zmuszony wyciągnąć konsekwencje poważniejsze niż ostatnio. Pozdrawiam, 18:01, cze 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kategorie Zacznę od ważniejsze kwestii. Podpisuj się używając czterech tyld, tzn. ~~~~; nie podpisuj się tak, jak teraz, bo 1) ten link nie prowadzi do Twojej strony użytkownika ni dyskusji 2) ten link powoduje, że na S:Potrzebne strony pojawia się strona tytułem Cristiano16. Kategorię natomiast tworzysz, dodając ją do artykułu i tworząc stronę pod jej nazwą, np. Kategoria:Postacie. Strona ta musi dodawać tęż kategorię do kategorii nadrzędnej. Pozdrawiam, 12:08, cze 8, 2016 (UTC) Farma wiatrowa RON : Można na niej znaleźć dwóch braci kochających się w kamperze, a gdy się do nich zbliżymy, to będą próbowali zabić protagonistę za odkrycie ich tajemnicy. Jest to przypadkowe zdarzenie. O co chodzi? Pozdrawiam, 22:15, cze 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Podbijam kolegę. Skąd wiadomo, że są braćmi? Widać scenę seksu, czy to spekulacje? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:25, cze 13, 2016 (UTC) Ciekawostki a fakty Proszę, nie dodawaj do każdego artykułu sekcji ciekawostek na siłę. Większość z tych ciekawostek to tak naprawdę suche fakty, które z ciekawostkami nic nie mają wspólnego. Wrzucając wszystkie informacje do jednego worka z napisem Ciekawostki artykuły wyglądają komicznie, gdyż okazuje się wtedy, że ciekawostek jest więcej niż samych faktów o danej rzeczy. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:07, cze 13, 2016 (UTC) otwarty a otworzony : Obie formy są równoznaczne. Proszę nie wykonywać edycji polegających wyłącznie na zastępowaniu słów ich synonimami. Pozdrawiam, 16:43, cze 27, 2016 (UTC) Porzucone artykuły Prosiłbym Cię abyś linkował nowo powstałe strony, aby nie były one porzucone. Najlepiej twórz strony, które są już podlinkowane do innych artykułów. Po za tym tworzenie artykułów o pierwszych lepszych postaciach jest bezsensowne jeżeli nie wiadomo skąd je wziąłeś. Przez to nie mamy pewności skąd masz informacje na temat danej postaci i trudno jest nam sprawdzić ich prawdziwość. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:15, lip 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Linkowanie stron O tak: * Premier da Premier; * samochód da samochód; * Premiera da Premiera. To chyba najważniejsze rzeczy. Warto chyba rzucić okiem na stronę Pomoc:Formatowanie hasła w pigułce. Pisz w razie problemów. Pozdrawiam, 09:02, lip 5, 2016 (UTC) Ataki osobiste Wiem, że takie rzeczy jak wstawianie infoboksu na końcu artykułu są denerwujące, ale nie krzycz na innych użytkowników, używając Capslocka. Trzymajmy się pewnego poziomu dyskusji. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:48, lip 7, 2016 (UTC) Komunikat Masz świadomość, że komunikat z prośbą o wyłączenie edytora wizualnego jest oszablonowany ;)? . Swoją drogą – wejdź na IRC. Pozdrawiam, 19:48, lip 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nowa kategoria Sprawa zostanie omówiona w odpowiednim czasie na kanale. Pozdrawiam, 17:52, lip 12, 2016 (UTC) Doktor Wywaliwszy picklesa o tytule Dr. Wetherbrook, zauważyłem, że tytuł ów zawierał zbędną kropkę. Kropkę stawiamy na końcu tego skrótu w przypadkach zależnych, gdy dotyczy mężczyzny, zerknij tutaj. Pozdrawiam, 13:57, lip 14, 2016 (UTC) Interwiki na tej i innych GTA Wiki Zauważyłem, że ostatnimi czasy do niektórych swoich artykułów pododawałeś interwiki. Z tego powodu mam do Ciebie prośbę. Dodawaj interwiki w swoich artykułach i nie tylko na polskojęzycznej GTA Wiki, ale także na innojęzycznych wersjach GTA Wiki. Najlepiej gdybyś pododawał je również do artykułów utworzonych przez Ciebie wcześniej. By ułatwić Ci zadanie wklejam tu --->http://piotrekd.tk/gtaw/interwiki.mc?strona link do strony, która pomoże Ci na pewno w wykonywaniu tego zadania. Pamiętaj również, że interwiki dodaje się pod kategoriami a nie nad nimi. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:42, lip 17, 2016 (UTC) : Ponawiam moją prośbę. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:42, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Komunikat powitanie Nigdy więcej takich akcji! Tylko członkowie administracji mogą ręcznie dodawać szablon powitalny. Jako zwykły użytkownik nie masz prawa robić takich rzeczy. Po za tym istnieje specjalnie do tego przeznaczony szablon, więc pod żadnym pozorem nie należy tworzyć komunikatu samemu! Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś mnie jasno i nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:43, lip 24, 2016 (UTC) Kilka uwag Mam kilka uwag odnośnie twoich edycji. Po pierwsze dodając w artykułach nową sekcję nie pisz tak: coś tylko oddzielaj słowa od znaku równości, czyli pisz tak: coś . Po drugie unikaj stosowania dywizów (-) stosuj je najlepiej tylko w przypadku, gdy łączysz wyrazy, np. czarno-biały. Po trzecie nie używaj we wstawianiu plików do artykułów słowa thumb. Zastąp go słowem right lub left. Piszę to, gdyż używając thumb tworzysz wokół screenu „ramkę”, która nie wygląda estetycznie i jest niepotrzebna. Po czwarte dodawaj interwiki systematycznie do swoich artykułów. I po piąte najlepiej twórz artykuły, które według Ciebie wyczerpują do końca dany temat. Jak sam uważam, lepiej stworzyć jeden, duży, dopracowany artykuł niż kilkadziesiąt mniejszych, które są jedynie zalążkami. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:03, sie 2, 2016 (UTC) :Zamiast dywizów używaj najlepiej półpauz (–) (na mojej dyskusji również użyłeś niepotrzebnie dywizu :P). Jeżeli chodzi o artykuły to uwierz, że wierzę Ci na słowo, lecz dobrze jest dodawać do artykułów obrazki, ale czasami dodawanie przez Ciebie do artykułów szablonów dopracować i stub utrwala mnie w przekonaniu, że nie zamierzasz rozpisywać się na dany temat. Przynajmniej tworzone przez Ciebie artykuły trzymają poziom :) W razie jakichś problemów, pytań, czy po prostu czasu wolnego, którego nie masz jak wykorzystać wpadnij na nasz kanał IRC. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:12, sie 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Administracja Na pewno wchodzić na kanał, przeczytać wszystkie strony w przestrzeni GTA Wiki:, szczególnie GTA Wiki:Administratorzy, na której jest sekcja Jak dołączyć do kierownictwa strony?. Poradnik Jak zostać adminem Nonsensopedii z Nonsy też się przydaje. Szczególnie pierwszy punkt, mój drogi ;>. Pozdrawiam, 19:19, sie 2, 2016 (UTC) : Szansa jest raczej bardzo mała, chyba że istniałby konkretny powód, by to uczynić. Póki co ja – i prawdopodobnie inni – takiego nie widzę, może widzisz Ty, to go podaj. Swoją drogą – przydałaby się też umiejętność odpisywania na wiadomości w jednej sekcji. Pozdrawiam, 09:24, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) : PS: Cieszymy się, że udzielasz użytkownikom rad, jak mają edytować, jednak są one ciężko nietrafione i powodują zamieszanie. Może lepiej byłoby zajmować się tym, na czym się bardziej znasz :)? Kategorie Dziękuję za radę. Postaram się do niej stosować w najbliższym czasie ;) --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:06, sie 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: 100% w misjach Nie wiem, postaram się ustalić. Pozdrawiam, 16:02, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Szablony itp. Eee… Nie rozumiem. Może rzuć okiem tutaj i ogólnie tutaj. I przy okazji może wpadnij na IRC. Pozdrawiam, 20:07, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) PS: O, i tutaj. (Dziękuję Stublowi, że mi przypomniał). : Na kanał IRC mógłbyś wejść swoją drogą, dziś nawet poprawiłem skrypt na S:Chat. 20:17, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) :: Wpisujesz pseudonim i klikasz przycisk startu. Totalna prostota. Nic nie trzeba na początek kombinować z hasłami. 20:38, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: IRC to IRC. Takie tekstowe CB radio. Nie, nie trzeba, acz warto, ale można przeżyć bez. 20:45, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) Artykuły o dzielnicach Mógłbyś pisać w nich coś więcej niż to, z czym dana dzielnica graniczy, dodać jakieś obrazki (własne, inne niż te słabe „zdjęcia satelitarne” z en.gta). W obecnej formie mogę je nawalić również botem w większej liczbie na podstawie en.gta, tylko komu to służy? Pozdrawiam, 11:41, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pytanie na IRC-u Tak, to bardzo dobrze. Pozdrawiam, 19:59, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) Przedrostek Nie chcę się wtrącać czy też Cię poprawiać, aczkolwiek, jeśli dobrze słuchałem na języku polskim, to wydaje mi się, że przedrostek "mini" powinien być pisany łącznie :P Chodzi mi dokładniej o Twój artykuł i kategorię, którą dodałeś. Może nie umiem słuchać ze zrozumieniem i ktoś mnie wyprowadzi z błędu. Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:10, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ano tak, ty nie utworzyłeś tej kategorii, przepraszam ;) Trzeba by to chyba było zgłosić do któregoś z adminów. Jestem ciekaw :p Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 21:02, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Helikopter a śmigłowiec Też preferuję „śmigłowiec”, ale słowo „helikopter” jest w polszczyźnie przyjęte i notowane przez wsze słowniki, więc odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. Możesz używać wyłącznie jego w hasłach, które sam tworzysz, ale nie urządzaj żadnych akcji masowego zamieniania. I swoją drogą słowo „helikopter” nie pochodzi z angielskiego, tylko z francuskiego. (Nie wszystkie słowa mające podobne odpowiedniki w angielskim są angielskiego pochodzenia :S). Pozdrawiam, 09:25, sie 12, 2016 (UTC) mię Rzuć okiem. 21:23, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Przesyłane pliki Czy mógłbyś nie przesyłać plików tak niskiej jakości? Nie dość, że są zrobione aparatem fotograficznym to jeszcze mają złe nazwy i widoczny jest na nich radar. To wszystko wygląda bardzo nieestetycznie. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:29, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC) Ja z kolei proszę Cię, byś nauczył się dodawać linki do stron znajdujących się na GTA Wiki. Nie wiem kompletnie o co Ci chodzi. Czy PiotrekD sam nie mógłby mi tego podlinkować i wytłumaczyć o co chodzi? To trochę głupio wysyłać w takim celu Ciebie w stylu jakiegoś posłańca. Szczególnie posłańca, który nie potrafi nawet podlinkować czegoś co jest istotne... Stuble (dyskusja) 13:05, wrz 5, 2016 (UTC) PS: Mógłbyś nauczyć się również poprawnie podpisywać pod wiadomościami :) Wandal Myślę, że te dwie edycje jeszcze nie kwalifikują tego użyszkodnika do blokady. Jeśli będzie ich więcej - dostanie bana na jeden dzień lub tydzień, jeśli będą wyjątkowo wulgarne. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:16, wrz 5, 2016 (UTC) Własne arkusze CSS Wyrzuć ze strony U:Cristiano16/wikia.css , niech stoi pusta, bo ani ja, ani helperzy nie możemy jej usunąć. Pozdrawiam, 20:30, paź 13, 2016 (UTC) Nadużywanie przecinków Ważna rzecz do przeczytania. Pozdrawiam, 10:43, lis 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kalendarium Dzięki, że chciałbyś mi pomóc, ale na chwilę obecną próbuję to sam ogarnąć. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie chcę żadnej pomocy. Jeżeli będziesz chciał coś konkretnego poprawić lub dodać jakąś datę, która mi umknie to pisz o tym do mnie na kanale IRC. Tak poza tym to co teraz jest w moim brudnopisie to jedynie mała część tego co chcę zrobić z tym artykułem w przyszłości, więc wolę byś nie edytował mojego brudnopisu na własną rękę. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:15, gru 27, 2016 (UTC) Aplikacja iFruit Ja bardzo dobrze wiem, że chodziło o aplikację, a nie firmę. Pozdrawiam, Hps000997 (dyskusja) 12:33, lut 10, 2017 (UTC) Wandalizm Cejot Myślę, że ta strona to głupoty. Pojazdy z aktualizacji Dobra propozycja ode mnie: gdy opisujesz pojazd, który został dodany w aktualizacji do V/O i nie występuje w normalnym trybie jednoosobowym, dodawaj w polu Występowanie informację, że w V można go uzyskać tylko przy użyciu zewnętrznego oprogramowania, tj. trainerów, żeby Czytelnicy się nie zastanawiali, gdzie można go znaleźć. Pozdrawiam, 13:51, lut 11, 2017 (UTC) Gra na giełdzie : http://pl.gta.wikia.com/?oldid=162611#Inne_sposoby_na_gr.C4.99_na_gie.C5.82dzie Masz dowód na informację, że niszczenie ciężarówek wpływa na giełdę? O ile wiem, jest to popularny mit. 14:42, mar 14, 2017 (UTC) : Em, a może masz bardziej przekonujący dowód? Twój przypadek mógł być zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Pozdrawiam, 18:53, mar 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Przypadkowe zdarzenia w GTA V Oczywiście, taki miałem zamiar. Po prostu po zrobieniu opisów i sprawdzeniu czy tak jest naprawdę (w grze), miałem już lekko mówiąc dość. W najbliższym czasie się tym zajmę. No to niech będzie w infoboksie misji. Najwyżej później coś się wykombinuje z infoboksem misji pobocznych, bo nadal sądzę, że te „misje” nie powinny być traktowane jak zwykłe misje. Może nawet będzie trzeba zrobić nowy infoboks na te potworki. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:53, lip 5, 2017 (UTC) PS: Mógłbyś zrobić sobie archiwum dla dyskusji, bo ciężko się ją przegląda :)